marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Annual Vol 1 2
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Tom Grindberg | Writer1_1 = Jo Duffy | Penciler1_1 = Tom Grindberg | Inker1_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Editor1_2 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Let's go for a walk... so you can pay your respects... and show me the place where your Phoenix died. | Speaker = Marvel Girl | StoryTitle1 = The Man in the Moon | Synopsis1 = Franklin Richards retells a dream he had to his teammates of Power Pack while they wait in Central Park. It begins with him being in some kind of mist and he hears some sort of pounding noise. It gets faster and closer and suddenly Quicksilver, whom he calls "the man in the moon", appears and snatches him up and continues to run fast out of the mist. Franklin says that he finds that the pounding was in Quicksilver's head. Franklin feels sorry for his pain and says as the pounding got more intense the moon began to break apart. Power Pack does not believe his dream is reality or "means" anything. Franklin says he didn't mean anything by telling it, just thought they should know in case it was important. The team then greets Leech and Artie. Leech goes to play with the Power Pack kids, who have been waiting for him, and Artie runs to Jean Grey and Cyclops. Jean is arguing with Scott about Phoenix and Artie soon breaks in and starts having "visions" of Leech playing with Power Pack, Angel receiving wounds to his wings and is believed to be dead and Phoenix. Beast and Iceman interrupt and bring the team some hot chocolate and see that Jean and Cyclops are fighting about Phoenix. Meanwhile, in the city of Attilan on the moon, the Inhumans and Luna gather around and discuss their recent happenings. Medusa tells of how Black Bolt is suffering from horrible headaches and of how Luna was left in their care suddenly by her mother, the Inhuman, Crystal. They talk of Quicksilver's recent attacks on and betrayals of his comrades. They finally discuss how Crystal does not journey with Lockjaw anymore and how that is odd. On Earth, Quicksilver appears with Lockjaw and Quicksilver plans out a kidnapping of Franklin Richards for some unknown reason. He runs up and grabs Franklin and suddenly his powers of speed are stopped by Leech. Quicksilver calls Lockjaw to teleport them away and Lockjaw's powers are also leeched from him. X-Factor see this happening and change into their disguises and go to get Franklin back. They tell the kids to back away from Quicksilver and suddenly Lockjaw's powers return and the group is transported to the moon. The Power Pack team is left wondering what happened and where they went to. The group appears on the moon in Attilan and the Inhumans ask Quicksilver why he is there. He tells them that he has severed all ties to their team and he yells at Lockjaw for transporting them to the wrong "home" and not Quicksilver's master's home. X-Factor and the Inhumans try to stop Quicksilver from taking Franklin away and yet he still manages to escape. Lockjaw suddenly teleports off with Medusa and Gorgon. X-Factor is left wondering where they are and what is happening. The remaining Inhumans tell them they are on the blue area of the moon. Cyclops realizes that this is where Phoenix committed suicide. They also tell X-Factor that Luna is Quicksilver's child and they are unsure of why Quicksilver kidnapped Franklin. Iridia appears and takes Luna while the teams go after Franklin and the others. Black Bolt uses his powers and finds they are on another part of the moon being held captive. Quicksilver appears with Franklin before his "master" Maximus. Medusa is being held prisoner and finds out that Franklin is Reed and Sue Richard's son. Maximus says he is going to take over the moon by using Black Bolt to destroy the others. He will use some sort of weapon that will harness energy and channel it through Franklin's powers. He also tells that he has mind-controlled Quicksilver, Lockjaw and Crystal into doing his bidding for him. Then, Triton attacks and frees Gorgon and Medusa. Maximus tells Lockjaw to take the boy and Quicksilver away and then he starts up his weapon. Black Bolt begins to be pained by this and falls to the ground. Iceman stops Lockjaw before he can teleport off and Quicksilver is stopped by the Beast blocking his way. He yells at Franklin and suddenly sees him as another child like his daughter. Quicksilver's headaches begin again and he realizes that he has been controlled by Maximus. Maximus is overpowered and tells Black Bolt to kill and Black Bolt unleashes a bolt and strikes at Cyclops but Jean shield him from this attack. Triton turns off the weapon and the rest are safe. Franklin appears and says Quicksilver let him go. The Inhumans tell Franklin they must get him home to his parents. Next, Quicksilver is seen over Luna's crib and she wakes up and says "Da!". He begins to cry and says he will never leave her again and that he will begin to do things right and for good. Jean and Scott walk the "blue area" together and Jean finally tells Cyclops that she understands how Cyclops loved Phoenix and that she realizes she loves him just as much. They finally go to be at the place where Phoenix died. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * X-Factor / X-Terminators ** ** ** ** ** Trainees *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * - * - * - * - Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Franklin Richards has a dream of Quicksilver taking him away while on the moon * Artie shows a vision of Angel being attacked and killed by Marauders as well as a vision of Dark Phoenix. * Quicksilver remembers Crystal and him in love. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}